The Cream Racing Queen
The Cream Racing Queen is the fourth episode of Confectionery Queenz by Holly.This episode will come in action on Tuesday 4th November 2014. Previous: '''Palmaris '''Next: '''Camp Milky Way Summary When Amber O'Cream asks the Confectionery Queenz for help with racing skills due to the official annual Sugar Rush Speedway competition coming up,Jordan Von Schweetz develops a crush on her and due to Amber being a tough racer to get on with boys,Jordan has to '''cheat his way into getting her to notice him,but how? Plot It was the day after the Confectionery Queenz arrived home from Palmaris.They had been to the hospital to sort out their stab marks and luckily nobody was SERIOUSLY hurt.Raspitine and Scrappy was safe at home with Glitchy and Raspbecca and everything seemed to be going fine. "We are REALLY lucky to have survived that..." says Melissa,testing her wheels on her racing kart near the entrance of the castle. "Well,I'' showed that brat who was boss!" says Melody,proudly. "No you didn't." pointed out Fluffy with an evil grin,"we ALL stopped her!" she continued. "Pffft...YOU and Neophina got turned into old people any way...so you better watch what you say to me,Fluffy!" snorted Melody. "Does it really matter?! Stixella is gone and we do not need to worry about her any more" says Neophina. "Neophina is right,she is gone..." says Melissa. "Hey,shouldn't we be practising for the Official Sugar Rush Speedway racing comp?" asked Fluffy. "Yeah,it sounds like it is going to be fun!" smiled Neophina. "Have you ever been to one,Neophina...?" asks Melody. "Ummm...not that I can remember..." replies Neophina. "We need to make 2014 an ultra special racing year then for Neophina!" smiled Fluffy. All of a sudden a GIANT smash is heard and an orange-haired girl flew into a candy cane tree with a bash.She groaned and slid down the front of the trunk. "Is she all right?!?!?!" asked Neophina. "I do not think so..." says Melody. "THAT must of hurt!" grimanced Fluffy. "I am going to check if she is all right..." Melissa says. The four Confectionery Queenz headed off to help the orange-haired girl,as she was on the ground shaking and scared. "Oh my gosh! Amber,is that you?!" asks Melissa. "Yes..." mumbled Amber. "What was all that about?!" asked Melody,curiously. "Well...ummm..." mumbled Amber. "Amber,what is going on?!" asks Melissa. "Well,I kind of lost a practise race against Strawbetsy Muttonfudge and the Icebow twins..." sighed Amber. "Ugh..." grumbled Melody. "Well,how about you have a practise race against me?" asks Neophina. "Huh?! What?! Why?!" replies Amber,acting confused. "Well,Neophina DID win against Strawbetsy once..." Fluffy says with a sneaky glint in her blue eyes. "Really?!" asks Amber surprised. "But,keep in mind Fluffy...she would have probably been dead right now if us and the boys did not help her out of that chocolate river..." scowled Melody. "Shut up,Melody!" snapped Fluffy. Melody opened her mouth to yell back at Fluffy,but Melissa bounced straight infront of Melody just in the nick of time. "Well,Fluffy...Melody DOES have a point..." says Melissa. "So what?! In my eyes Neophina is the real champion here..." hisses Fluffy. "Do you really think you could do a practise race with me,Neophina?" asks Amber,raising an eyebrow at her. "Sure,why not?" says Neophina. Neophina and Amber got into their racing karts and began doing their practise race.They were both doing pretty well,but then Amber crashed into a jawbreaker. "Amber,are you all right?!" gasps Neophina running up to her. "I guess so" muttered Amber. "But,I suppose it does not really matter that you cannot race very well,because the next random roster race is not until Monday and you are obviously not entering the contest,right Amber?!" snorted Melody. The four of them just all stared blankly at Melody. "Do you mean that you did not relise I was entering the contest?!" Amber says. "WHAT?!" boomed Melody. "Melody,calm down..." starts Melissa. "NO! I cannot believe I was seriously foolish enough to help my opponent!" screams Melody. "Melody,it is all right...I bet you will do great-" says Amber,walking over to Melody. Melody scowled at Amber in disguist and flinched away from her. "I do NOT want your stupid charity,Amber!!!" Melody screams. "I was not giving you any type of charity,I was just..." Amber tries again,but Melody straight away cuts her off. "UGH!" roars Melody and storms off deep into the candy cane forest. "Just ignore her..." says Neophina. "Let's begin!" It took the three of them about 3 hours to teach Amber the basics,but they all had a good feeling that Amber would be okay to enter to contest. "Thank you so much for all of your helps,guys!" says Amber,as the four of them arrive at the castle. "You are very welcome!" smiles Neophina. Melody walks through the castle gates looking annoyed. "Oh,hi...Melody" Melissa awkwardly says to her. "Thank you so much for choosing Amber over me....that is DEFIANTLY what best friends do!!!" Melody sarcasticly roars at them all. "Look,we did not choose her over you,it was just that-" starts Fluffy. "Oh,put a sock in it!!!" Melody howls. All of a sudden the argument was interrupted by a car engine roughly starting and a racing kart zooming through the castle gates. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Jordan driving his racing kart into the castle,while Jasper was riding on the back of it. Jordan circled the five of them. "Stop it,you idiot!" coughs Melody ,"We cannot breathe!". Jordan just ignored Melody and continued doing so. Jordan accidently crashed into a pillar,as the celing above of him and Jasper began to crumble. "Uh-oh!" says Jasper. The pillar fell over,as Amber was standing where it was falling to.Amber screamed,her legs felt clammy. "AMBER,NOOO!" screams Melissa,as she jumps infront of the pillar to rescue Amber. Melissa grabbed Amber and jumped out of the way to safety. Amber and Melissa panted. "Melissa...thanks..." Amber says,feeling shocked. "That is all right..." mumbled Melissa,scowling at Jordan and Jasper. Fluffy lept to her feet and roared with anger. "Oh no!" gulped Jasper. Fluffy stormed over to Jordan and Jasper. "YOU TWO CLOWNS COULD HAVE KILLED AMBER AND MELISSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fluffy screamed. Jasper,ducked his head into the back of Jordan's racing kart. Fluffy grabbed Jordan by his hoodie. "S-sorry,Fluffy..." gulps Jordan. Jordan stops all of a sudden and stares at Amber and slowly leaps out of his racing kart and pushes Fluffy out of the way. Amber felt stiff and uneasy. "Did that pillar kill me or something?!" Jordan asks Melissa. "Ummm..." starts Melissa. "Because,I think I am seeing at angel..." sighs Jordan,slowly grabbing Amber's hands. Amber blushes and yanks her hands away from Jordan. Melody,Fluffy and Jasper all roll their eyes. Neophina and Melissa just giggles. "So,your name is Amber?!" smiles Jordan. "Mmmm..." mumbled Amber. "My name is Jordan!" Jordan winked. "Cool..." mutters Amber,while blushing bright pink. "How about me and you,get to know each other a little bit better?" Jordan says. "Ummm...well,I...Jordan,you seem REALLY nice,but I erm...." Amber smiles. Amber just runs out of the castle gates saying nothing. "Amber,wait!" calls Melissa,chasing after her.Neophina follows. "Ugh,I already have her to deal with at the contest...why do you have to go and make things a million times worse than they need to be,Jordan?!" yells Melody,as she runs after them. Jordan sighs and turns around to face,a red-faced Fluffy.Fluffy inserts her left fist into Jordan's stomach and runs off. "Well done,idiot!" snorts Jasper. "What have I done?! Amber will probably never ever want to speak to me again..." mumbles Jordan. Meanwhile... Strawbetsy and the Icebow sisters had other plans to win the racing competition. "Right,I want you two girls to win that trophy!" boomed Strawbetsy,dressed in a sporty costume with a whistle on a string around her neck. "Why aren't you entering...?!" asks Sophie. "Why should I?! I am already amazing at racing as it is! I do not need a dumb racing competition to tell me again!" snorted Strawbetsy,flipping her hair backwards. Lexi and Sophie exchanged glances,as Strawbetsy blew her whistle. "Go and knock em' all dead!" Strawbetsy screamed.Lexi and Sophie ran out the door,crashing into each other while doing so.Strawbetsy shooked her head and walked through the door,dragging the two Icebow sisters away. Meanwhile,Amber was sitting in her racing kart testing her wheels and getting prepared for the racing competition."Just ignore Jordan..." says Melissa "He is flirty,like that...you will get used to it!". "I actually find him pretty cute but my last relationship with a boy didn't go that well..." mumbles Amber. Amber and Melissa heard a whistle sound and they saw Strawbetsy and the Icebow sisters practising for the racing competition."Lexi,hurry up! Sophie,put some more muscle into it!" Strawbetsy shouts,stomping her feet and glancing down at her pink watch every second.The Icebow twins looked dead from being tired. Jasper went to wash his car for the competition,when a squeaky voice echoed down his ears that made Jasper jump.A girl was standing next to him smirking evilly."What the heck?!" he yells at her. "Awww,I'm really sorry honey...want to go out for a coffee or something,sweetiepie?" giggled the girl,walking towards Jasper.Jasper backed up "Ummm...I already have a girlfriend..." he says,while starting to burst into a giant run. "Woah! Calm yourself down,idiot!" says the girl,her voice turning into a familiar deep voice."What-?! Jordan?!" booms Jasper. "Why the heck are you dressed as a girl?!" Jasper asks."Well,I figured if I get to think like a girl,I know what Amber will want best!" grins Jordan."Jordan,that idea is stupid! Even for you...!" snaps Jasper. "Do I really care what you think Jasper?" says Jordan."This idea is going to work...I can feel it!" he adds. "Right,okay!" Jasper says backing up."Come on dude! It will work! I promise you!" grins Jordan.Jasper gives Jordan a worried look and then turned back to washing his racing kart. "Hiya Jasper!" says a voice.Amber walks towards him with Neophina,Melissa and Fluffy.Jordan sqeauls and hides behind Jasper's racing kart. "Um,who is that?!" asks Neophina."Ummm...that is,erm...Jordan's cousin Jayne!" lies Jasper.Jordan stands up from behind the racing kart and gives Amber a sweet wave.Amber awakwardly waves back. "Nice to meet you Jayne!" gruns Amber."Nice to meet you too,hot stuff!" giggles Jordan,in his girly voice."Ummm...what the-?!" says Melissa.Jordan coughs when he realised what he had said."I-I mean,it's hot out here today,isn't it...?!" Jordan blushes,feeling embarrased by his mistake. "Ummm...yeah...!" Amber awkwardly replies."Well,we better get going! We want to give Amber as much practise as she can get!" smiles Fluffy.They exit,as Jordan gives Amber an awkward smile.Amber stares blankly at Jordan and then walks off. Jordan turns to Jasper."I am such an idiot!" he mumbles."You got that right!" laughs Jasper,polishing his racing kart's seats."Will you come and help me practise for the comp?" Jordan asks Jasper."Hmmm,all right...only five minutes though,since I haven't had that much practise myself!" he grins. '''More coming soon...' 'Characters' *Melissa Gummy-Goober *Fluffy Cottine *Melody Von Schweetz *Neophina Creamwich *Amber O'Cream *Jordan Von Schweetz 'Other' *Jasper Gummy-Goober *Bananaby Yellowskins *Lexi Icebow *Sophie Icebow *Strawbetsy Muttonfudge *Vanellope Von Schweetz Category:Confectionery Queenz Category:Confectionery Queenz Episodes Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff